Artificial Love
by snowberii
Summary: Miku has a bit of a kink and Kaito is a shy highschool student. KaitoxMiku fluff


Shion Katio wasn't the most popular kid in high school. He was good-looking, smart, and was especially kind, but unfortunately for him, he was incredibly shy. Miku may have a teeny tiny crush on him, she's been trying to get close to him ever since they started high school, they're reaching their third year of 'Cape Coral High' and the tealette had hardly made any progress.

But she didn't give up! Katio had started to talk to her a little bit saying "Hi" to her every once in a while, she was probably the only person that ever talked to Kaito but they weren't close enough to be considered friends. There was that one day Kaito missed class and of course, Miku lent him a copy of her notes, the way he smiled at her made her heart skip a beat. And ever since then their relationship had grown, he'd even invited her over to study, and Miku savored every moment of it. Right before she'd left his house he gave her a farewell hug. She loved the way her body felt against his, she wanted him.

They had a big test coming up and Miku felt confident, but her blue-haired friend wasn't as certain.

Kaito missed another day of school, and Miku was happy to lend him another copy of her notes. "T-Thank you so much Miku. You really are a lifesaver." He said right before giving her a grateful hug. But something felt... Different... He felt... Softer? Had he gained weight? Now that Miku thought about it, he did look a little bigger. His shirt seemed to curve ever so slightly over his belly. For some reason, she'd liked it even better than the last time he hugged her. "Oh, I really didn't do that much." She waved it off, a cute shade of pink spreading across her cheeks. "Umm, would you like to come over tonight? T-To study of course." He looked down at his shoes. "I'd love to."

In their last few study sessions, Kaito's mom had been working overnight shifts and Miku was unable to meet her, but this time she was home early. "I'm home," Kaito called out. "Oh good, how was school, honey?" Mrs. Shion walked into the living room, she had blue hair the same shade as Kaito's pulled up into a ponytail. "Oh! You've brought a girl!" She beamed hugging her son. "Oh, she's perfect! I'm so proud of you!" She pinched his cheek. "Mom, stop your embarrassing me." He said looking down at his feet. "Oh, sorry honey I'm just so happy for you. Please excuse his attitude he's been so moody lately." "Mom!"

Miku laughed, she wished she had such a close relationship with her mother. She was never really around, and her dad left when she was little. "Well, I'll let you two go now. I've got to finish up dinner." She said before walking back into the kitchen. "Sorry about her." he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Don't be, she's perfect." Kaito thought he caught a glimpse of loneliness in her eyes before she looked up at him and smiled. "Come on let's get some studying done."

Kaito and Miku sat on Kaito's bed textbook papers spread around them. Miku was trying to focus on the book but Kaito's constant chewing made it hard to focus. She peeked up from her textbook watching Kaito stuff his face with cookies and chips. She didn't know why but she couldn't take her eyes off him, watching him eat was strangely calming, It made her feel warm on the inside and she couldn't help but crack a smile. She imagined him in a larger form and blushed, at the rate he's eating it wouldn't take him long... She felt a tingling sensation down there as a blush spread across her cheeks, she felt the sudden urge to grind against the corner of the matress. She glanced at his plump thighs... He was the most pleasant thing she had ever laid eyes on, that is until he caught her staring at him. "A-Am I really that disgusting?" His cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. "Oh, no! Of course not! I-I just spaced out for a moment." She quickly pulled her textbook back up to cover her face. What would he think of her if he knew what she was imagining?

Kaito didn't know why, but eating helped him concentrate. His grades had soared ever since he started snacking at every study session. He knew it wasn't a healthy habit but he had good grades, and his weight was still about the same, so it was okay, right?

After their study session, Kaito gave her another goodbye hug, this one even softer than the last. As soon as Miku left Kaito's mom squealed in excitement. "She's perfect, I'm so proud of you!" She squeezed him tightly.

A bead of sweat ran down Miku's forehead as she laid underneath her blanket. Inserting one finger into herself she tickled her clit sending warm shivers down her spine, images of Kaito flashed through her mind. She pressed harder, biting her lip as she imagined his plump and juicy thighs.  
She moaned and increased pressure. She was glad her mom wasn't home because she was getting close to an orgasm and didn't think she could hold in her moaning for much longer. Inserting another finger she pressed harder moving in fast circular motions, "K-Kaito." the name rolled off her tongue in a moan as clear white liquid poured out of her and stuck to her bedsheets.  
~

Thanks for reading! Will update as soon as I can! A review would be highly appreciated! 33


End file.
